Poet Smurf (LD Stories)
Poet Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Ever since he learned to hold a quill, Poet has been passionately involved with creative writing, particularly in the study of poetry. He is deemed the literary artist of the village and often writes poetry, either in iambic pentameter or lyrical prose, which he shares with his fellow Smurfs. When inspiration strikes, his parchment is filled in minutes! Role in the Village He is generally considered the "village bard" based on his grasp of the recorded language, and his poetry can sway any Smurf towards the emotion of his desire: sorrow, joy, malice, romance, etc. He offers great historic incite now and again, too, and keeps records of the major happenings of the village, which are captured in "Ode poems," full-length novels, or scrolls that he gives to Papa Smurf. He wrote his first novel about the cursed Prince Theodore, which he titled, "The Prince and the Hopper," and made many copies for his fellow Smurfs. Happy with the amount of action, adventure, and joyous ending instilled in the true accounts that he witnessed first-hand, he considers it to be one of his greatest literary contributions. Relationship with Smurfette He first meets Smurfette in "The Smurfette." When she first arrived in the village, he recorded her original, unsmurfy appearance through an imagery poem to convey his disliking for her. When she was later transformed into a real Smurf by the True Blue Spell, however, his attraction grew and led to a new poem about her that coined the term, "Angel in Blue." Although she has rejected every Smurf's offer of marriage, he still feels a great deal of love for her and they are notably good friends. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette He first meets Moxette in "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." Season 1 When she is first introduced to the village, he finds her impersonations to be jaunty and snide, but her ugliness is what he remembers most. After she is transformed by the True Blue Spell, however, he finds himself delighted by her company. When he is at a loss for words, she seems to know just what to say, and he often laughs alongside his fellow Smurfs at her spot-on impressions. He is one of several Smurfs who develops a crush on her, but it wanes as he realizes that she is simply not interested in dating -- at least, not yet. He considers her as one of his favorite muses (right behind Smurfette, of course). Season 2 Pending... Season 1 Episodes He is a lesser-supportive character within Season 1 with several instances of greater importance. *'Home, Smurfy Home' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Lost Tales of the Forest' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Tripped Up' (Ep. 5) -- He is a background character while Ripple visits the Smurf Village. *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 6) -- He is one of the background characters who is delighted to meet Moxette Smurfette. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 8) -- He is a background character who is turned into a goblin by Mystico upon his second release. *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 11) -- He is mentioned only in Part 1 of this Season Special, offering his advice to Mystico when he wants to win the heart of Vira. *'Dear Prince Theodore' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He is one of the supporting characters in Story One and is happy to meet Falla when Johan introduces her to the village. When Gargamel creates a devious plot to break up the newly formed heroic trio, however, he and his fellow Smurfs set out to stop him. He and the others are deeply saddened when Johan is stolen for the side of Evil. Season 2 Episodes He becomes a more common supporting character in Season 2, having made friends with Squire Josten, his human bard counterpart. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- Pending... *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending.. *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 32) -- Pending... *'Poet's Imaginarium Experience' (Ep. 33) -- Pending... *'Backstage Smurfs' (Ep. 34) -- Pending... *'Short-Lived Stage Life' (Ep. 35) -- Pending... *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 36) -- In Brainy's Imaginarium setting, he briefly appears as one of many Smurfs to become infatuated with "Bernadette." *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance He looks like a generic Smurf, but is almost always seen holding some form of parchment and a feather quill, thus identifying him from the crowd. *'Season 2' -- Pending... Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, he was voiced by Frank Welker, who also portrayed Peewit, Hefty, and Clockwork, to name a few. He continues to be the desired actor. Category:Characters Category:Bisexual characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Artists Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:LD Season 2 characters